Old Dog
Moving along a dirt pathway, Lei a boy of a horrendous history seemed tired and weary. Days of walking through the Land of Wind he began to reach the large stone gates of Sunagakure. Lips dry he stepped up to the wall, and looked up. Guards, ready to attack called "What business do you have here!". Weary and sore, Lei simply collapsed on the ground. Hours Later Waking up, Lei saw bright lights and the steady sound of a machine. He turned to see two men dressed in white with the kanji 医 (i, the healing art) reading over a chart. "He's awake" Lei heard faintly, followed by a violet shaking. Simply confused at why the medical ninja were yelling and calling down the hallway he finally realized that it was him that caused the panic. His arm, unwrapped and revealed was imprinted with multiple Rinnegan eyes. Following recent events in years past, ninja in these times were on there toes with events such as this. Feeling a needle prick his arm, he simply fell back unconscious. Not to long after, his eyes creaked open. "Wh- Where am I...." he wondered trying to move his arms. To no avail, he was strapped down on his left arm and his right arm was held outward. Several tall men, wearing white masks stood around with one of them up close performing an unknown technique upon his arm. Becoming tense, Lei quickly began to whip rapidly kicking forward and knocking back the man next to him. "Shinra Tensei!" he announced pushing two other men back into the wall at full force. Another man raised a needle forward, "I'll sedate him" he announced. Breaking out of his hold, he punched forward knocking the man down. "Is this the type of service I get with coming to the Sand..." he said turning around and placing his hand on the back wall. "Shinra Tensei..." he said once more blowing a new door open. Several more ninja surrounded him as he got outside, and charged him armed. With a quick motion, he de-armed one and killed the other two with the kunai. "Banshō Ten'in" he called pulling the other ninja closer. Positioning his blade, the man was pulled onto it becoming impacted onto the blade through his heart. Stepping behind him slowly, Lei raised the blade up ready to strike only to see an old man waving his hand. "Calm there son, come with me..." he said turning and forming a hand seal. A large sand door opened up and the old man walked through. Confused, Lei hid the blade and followed the old man into the door. Honored Grandfather Ebizō Exiting the sand door, Lei glanced around to see a large pond with pillows on opposites ends. The old man glanced at one pillow and sighed, sitting on the one opposite to it. "Child, you have a very odd chakra cloak.... may I ask the cause?" the man said raising up a small bamboo cup and drinking from it. "I'd rather not say, but I can tell you it was a path no man should endure..." Lei said sitting next to the man. "I'm sorry I couldn't answer your question, but may I ask you name?" Lei asked. Letting out a light smile, he began to hysterically laugh. "Haha, around here they just call me the Honorable Grandfather.... there was a time where I was just Brother, heh I was even a father for a while". he said letting out a sigh. "My name is Ebizō, the last Elder of the Sand Village".